


The Sad Man and His Doll

by LourenskiAnne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Eren Yeager, Angst, Artisan Levi, Crafts, Deceased Isabel Magnolia, Doll Customization, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eventual Romance, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Levi, M/M, Sad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tourist Eren, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourenskiAnne/pseuds/LourenskiAnne
Summary: Eren was a bright, lively young man who finds joy and excitement in travelling around the world. He loved to visit places he has never been to before, to meet new people and marvel at how different and unique everything he passed by was.But there was a particular scene that, one day, made him stop in his tracks. And how different and unique it was. He couldn't bring himself to look away.He found himself fascinated and intrigued by the raven-haired man's melancholic eyes and skilled hands as he manoeuvred tools and brushes with utmost care. In the middle of that town square, Eren witnessed as, by the hands of a sad man, a lifeless wooden doll turned into someone long lost.





	The Sad Man and His Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another work. The idea for this plot came out of the blue, really. I just like to watch the process and creation of this kind of art. But I thought it would be interesting to write, so here I am giving it a try.  
> I love Isabel to the moon and back. How miserable Levi must feel for losing that precious baby. *sniff*  
> Thankfully Eren is there to understand his pain and comfort him. I'm very inspired to write about these two.  
> Anyway. Welcome and hope you enjoy ! \o/

If there was something that brought him immense joy, it was travelling. He loved nothing more than to fly to different countries and run through cities, absorbing as much information as he could about their culture and customs, each one fancier than the other. In his 20 years of existence, he has seen far more of what the world has to offer than most boys and girls his age. Coming from a wealthy family sure was something he was grateful for. Without the financial support, getting to see the world as much as he was at the present moment would be nothing more than the dream of an ordinary student or worker.

He couldn't say that his parents were very pleased about how he chose to live his life, or the fact that his adoptive sister, much like he did, dropped her studies in order to accompany him in his travels. At first, Eren was reluctant about letting her follow him wherever he went, even more if Carla and Grisha were to blame him for making her give up of her own aspirations to look after him. But Mikasa, calm and wise as she was, managed to convince their parents that Eren's dream could prove to be an educational experience for the both of them, pointing the fact that they would be learning multiple languages and social behaviour worldwide in their travels. Even if she was too protective and would hardly let him out of her sight when venturing into unknown territory, he had to admit it was a positive thing to have her around. He wouldn't feel so lonely or homesick. Besides, she was stronger and sharper. She would keep him out of trouble if need be. Though that he wouldn't admit.

It has been two days since they arrived at the country Eren recently chose to visit, and so far he was loving it. The buildings and structures were stunning. Italy certainly was unlike anything he was used to back at home, where he was surrounded by all of the american modernity. The classic architecture gave him the historical vibes. There was so much to see around him. He wanted to see it all, and he just couldn't stay still. Much to his sister's dismay. Eren wasn't nearly as loud and obnoxious as a child would be, but he was silently bouncing with curiosity and excitement.

No one should feel or look so enthralled by the sounds of a foreign language, no matter how exquisite they were.

If it wasn't for the bags she was carrying, Mikasa would have facepalmed herself at her brother's demeanor. The old man running the little gift shop Eren dragged them into seemed to be a nice person, attentive and patient as he, _presumably_ , described the various items the boy could choose from. Eren was agape, eager to listen to his words even if he couldn't understand much, if nothing at all. He just nodded and smiled as he was spoken to, when the man could very well be insulting him instead of giving his humble advise on which hat he should buy.

Sensing an impatient, disapproving stare burning holes on the side of his head, Eren sighed and finally pulled out his wallet, paid for his purchase and thanked the shopkeeper in english, hoping to be understood and be able to express he appreciated his patience and cordiality. That was often an issue everytime he dared to set foot on land where folks spoke languages unknown to him. A person's response when he had to communicate with them verbally was always unpredictable. Sometimes they could understand a bit of english, there were the rare times when he came a across a fluent speaker, and more often than not they couldn't understand a word he said. Bilingual capabilities (or lack of them) aside, while most people would be polite when addressed by a tourist for information or directions, there were always the snappy ones who were always in a rush and would dismiss him as soon as they possibility could. But this old shop keeper, even if he could understand little of what he said, had a gentle smile and a way to talk that was very expressive and assured the boy that he was a good person. The kind of person who made travelling all the more delightful to him.

The man waved him goodbye and Eren smiled in return.

Turning to his sister with his brand-new green hat on, he placed another one, red, on top of her own head. He then proceeded to show her the many postcards he also bought. He got more than he needed, probably more postcards that anyone could need, but still argued that he liked all of the landscapes printed on them as he stuffed the papers in the side pocket of his backpack. When Mikasa just shook her head, he shrugged and walked out of the shop.

Eren looked around their current location.  
The town square was busy with people chatting and some children bustling around. He was almost overwhelmed as he tried to figure out which one of the many shops and markets in sight he wanted to visit next.

 

"Eren, we should probably stop for a meal."

 

The boy jumped a little at Mikasa's sudden statement, not having paid attention when she, too, left the gift shop to stand right behind him.

 

"Look, there's a restaurant across from here." She told him, stepping forward to point at a building on the other side of the square as best as she could with a bag hanging from her arm.

 

Eren squinted his eyes and there was, indeed, what appeared to be a restaurant right across from where they were. Realising that he had lost track of time again, he thought the idea was actually appealing. Besides, judging from the tone of his sister's voice and frown on her face, she was growing slightly irritated and tired of running around all day. As much as she wanted to accompany him, even she needed a break from following him around like the body guard she wasn't and didn't need to be. But there was no arguing with her, so for once he complied and agreed to her suggestion.

As they made their way to the restaurant, Eren's eyes landed on the fountain situated in the center of the plaza. It was a fairly large, ornate construction, the figures protruding from its while marble odd, but interesting nonetheless.  
He could make out what appeared to be the face of some kind of giant lacking his lips, surrounded by a group of tiny people wearing a cloak of sorts. On top of the fountain stood a more detailed figure of another cloaked man, two birds landed on each one of his hands.

 

"Mikasa, let's take a picture here !" He exclaimed, making her stop a few steps ahead and turn to see what he deemed worth registering in photography this time.

 

Eren grabbed his phone and took a picture of the fountain alone before asking a teenager girl passing by to take a picture of him and Mikasa standing in front of it.

The photo looked great. He had a big smile plastered on his face and an arm draped around his sister's shoulders. Mikasa in turn wrapped her arm around his waist and sported a slight smile. The sky was blue and the sun made the water pouring from the fountain glisten in its light. He was considering framing it.

But, upon closer inspection, he noticed something out of place. Zooming the picture to take a better look at it, he saw that a few meters behind the fountain, on a bench next to the same restaurant he was heading to, sat a man. And next to the man was a... dummy ? He frowned as this man seemed to be looking in their direction. Mikasa was as skeptical as her brother and when they walked closer to the restaurant, Eren's brow raised in surprise at the scene unfolding in front of him.

There he was, the man who appeared in his picture by accident. And there was indeed a dummy sitting next to him. A life size, articulated wooden doll to be precise. By the man's feet laid a battered trolley case. It was open, so he could see that inside were painting tools, female's clothes and a red wig. Behind him on the bench was also a framed picture of a girl. She had lime-colored eyes and fiery red hair tied in two low, short pigtails. She was smiling brightly, happy.

Curious and trying to figure out the utility of the objects, or the meaning of them, Eren stared intently at their owner.  
Strands of raven black hair fell over striking eyes of a greyish color. His pale, unblemished skin and his sharp, somber features made for the type of complexion one could hardly forget.  
Eren watched as the man maneuvered a knife skillfully against the rough edges of the doll, pressing the sharp tip against its face, cutting the shape of eyes and a mouth into the wood.

 

"Eren. Let's eat."

 

Eren pouted at Mikasa, gesturing to the raven-haired man and his work. By that time a small group curious people had gathered around them to watch the scene as well.

 

"But I want know what he's doing."

"Whatever he's doing, it's going to take awhile. You can come back later. Let's go."

 

The boy signed and eventually let himself be led by her into the dinning place.  
He almost tripped on the doorstep as he couldn't take his eyes off the man's hands slowly creating the details of a face on the blank doll. He had seen various types of street art, but none as bizarre. He wanted to see more of it.

  
The raven made brief eye contact with him just then. Eren blinked.

 

 _How odd_.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in my other work, I'm not a native english speaker. So if you find any spelling/grammar mistakes, point them out so I can learn and fix what I did wrong.  
> Leave kudos or a comment if you want and thanks for reading this far. ;)


End file.
